Snowflakes
by Elsnna
Summary: After almost killing her sister, Elsa and Anna were forced into separation. Years of being wore down by her sisters' efforts, Elsa finally opens her door, only to open the door to a lot of unwanted feelings. Follows aspects of the movie, but with a change. [Incest]


**AN** **–** **Elsanna** relationship of the **incest** kind. And I do not own these characters, just the storyline, so don't sue.

**Snowflakes**

_Chapter One_

A warmth seeped through the thick wood, coiling around the grains to thaw her cold skin. Or perhaps, it's her voice, of course it was, it's impossible for heat to penetrate her frozen prison. It has been Close to three years since she and her parents have locked her away in her new chambers-for her they had assured her, it would do no good for word to get out about her powers. 'A witch hunt!' her mother cried on that first night, but she had these powers since birth, since she froze the small rat that had snuck into her room one night when she was a few years shy of her first year.

Emotions, it seemed controlled her powers and she had a happy childhood. Anger had never really been a part of her personality, and fear was lacking in a castle where guards roamed the corridors and stood outside the chambers. On that fateful night however, her fear-not for herself, but for her sweet sister took control of her powers and almost hurt the tiny girl. She would never forgive herself, and neither would her parents it seemed.

"Please Elsa." The warmth stabbed through to her back, her cold heart burned. Anna has been pleaded every day for close to three years, and everyday Elsa wants to swing open the door and take her little sister in her arms. Yet her father's mantra wouldn't leave her.

'Conceal, don't feel.' He commanded of her as he slid the ever present white gloves in her shaking hands. They helped. But as she sat with her back to the door, tendrils of frost crawled across the floor, up the walls, it would be beautiful and once upon a time it was. Her...magic, always sent Anna into awe, gaping at the beauty. Until Elsa hurt her. Now her powers are the burden that keep the thick door between them.

No, she won't blame the gifts she was given, if she had more control she knows she would never have hurt Anna. It was something her parents have never considered. Instead of locking her away from the world, she should be taught control. And despite no help from her parents, Elsa has been practicing. And really she has learnt so very much during her isolation. Even before the incident she had some kind of control. Turning rooms into winter wonderlands, sculpting crude ice figures that would never fail to make her little sister giggle. Really, it's only because her powers are growing with her that it gets harder to control. Well, that and no adequate training.

But it won't be long before she can fling open the door between them, even if she has to do so quietly in fear for how her parents will react. Even so, she does not want wait.

"I'm sorry." Elsa's eyes narrow slightly in confusion. Anna, only just into her eighth year, has never sounded so despondent to the older girl. Never apologised so sincerely. There was usually a bribe, chocolate was used as a reward, or she would beg to play. Although not like they used to, Elsa knows that their wintery time together had been removed from her sisters' memories. But today, something must have changed. Or perhaps she simply had enough of Elsa's refusals.

"No." Elsa whispered with a shake of her head, too quietly for the girl on the other side of the door to hear. She wasn't going to let Anna feel like this. It has gone on for too long.

"I'm sorry that I'm too…jiv…juva-juvenile? Yeah, juvenile for you to be around. I know you must have gotten sick of—"

Elsa spun to her knees, forehead pressed against the cold door. "Anna?" She interrupted her little sister, a gasp from the small girl and some shuffling could be heard from the other side.

Anna was hesitating, Elsa could hear her sister start and pause a few times. "Elsa?" Her sister finally settled on just her name, choked with emotion. She sounded afraid, almost.

She found herself caught on her next sentence. Elsa wanted to tell the young girl that her fears are unfounded. That it is not her fault for this separation, and that Elsa would give anything to return to their old ways. But it would be meaningless, her words would feel empty to her after the innumerable times she has refused the sad girl. So she found herself using the simplest declaration of her thoughts and feeling for her young sister. "I love you."

There was a gasp, and her words were cried back to her. Desperately she wanted to open her door, to see her little sister after years of separation. Her magic however, still caused a large obstacle in it all.

"Anna?" She began, shifting from her knees to curl up to the door. "It's not you who should be sorry, yes?" She waited for the girl to say something but she heard nothing, Elsa thought the girl had disappeared and the whole moment nothing but a dream until she heard a knock, a small, delicate knock that she could not mistake for anyone but her small, delicate sister. "Erm…yes?"

"Do…you want to build snowman?" Elsa almost laughed. But this couldn't be funny for it was too heart breaking, even for a girl of eleven years.

When she sighed she thought she heard a whimper from the other side and Elsa understood. For years Anna has been trying to get Elsa to open up like this, only to be rejected just like every other time. But it won't be the same. "I need you to listen to me Anna. Can you do that?" Her response was instant. Despite it all Anna still looked up to her big sister. "Thank you Anna. I know you want to play, and…so do I. However, I first have to do something before I can…can leave this room."

"Are you sick?" The questions were rushed out. "Is that why mama and papa wouldn't let me see you? Why you had to leave our room?...Why you won't let me see you?" Her last question was quiet and sad, and it broke Elsa's heart. All Anna ever wanted was her big sister and friend back.

"I'm not sick, do not worry, okay?" Elsa thought about what to say. The girl was still only eight, so Elsa could not reveal her powers for fear of Anna accidentally revealing that she knows about them. Divulging her secret will have to wait a few years. But they can still be friends, her magic wasn't the only reason Anna loved her big sister. "I just have to complete something that is…very difficult for me."

"I can help!" The offer came without hesitation and Elsa felt her insides jump with admiration. Anna was truly the most kind girl that could possible exist.

Elsa smiled, knowing Anna couldn't see but hoping that it reveals itself in her tone. "Thank you again, Anna. But this is something only I can do, but I will do it. And when I do…we can build a snowman, I promise." Elsa startled as the thump right by her ear, worried momentarily for the small girl.

"I know you can't see Elsa, but I'm hugging the door." Elsa giggled again, missing the time she spent with her enthusiastic sister. Yet it didn't make her sad, just more determined to control her powers and get to her as soon as possible.

Elsa raised a cold palm to the door. "I will try my best to finish Anna, but first I must ask something of great importance of you." She lowered her tone and spoke with a serious voice, all with a smile on her face.

"Anything." Anna's tone mimicked hers, just as Elsa knew it would, just like one of their games when they were younger, when Elsa was a queen to Anna's knight in shining army, readying for battle again their stuff toy collection.

Elsa's smile however, didn't stay there for long. It is true the king and queen, her mama and papa were somewhat frightened around her. She had come very close to hurting Anna, and her powers where only growing and causing more damage. They feared for their youngest daughter and thought the best way to keep her safe was to keep them from each other.

"Anna you need to keep this to yourself. Don't tell mama and papa what I told you, or even that I spoke to you." She could tell Anna didn't understand for the lack of answer. "If they knew they would move me again."

"No!"

Elsa grimaced. She didn't want to send her parents any of Anna's anger. "So you would be safe-like I told you, I have to finish. Then we will be okay."

They talked into the early night, Anna regaled her with stories of her time adventuring the castle, and Elsa just listened. She missed her little sister, but she also missed having fun. They continued until Elsa could hear a yawn break through every other excited sentence. She sent Anna off to bed with the promise that she will work hard tomorrow to finish, and that she loves her. Both left smiling at the turn of events.

Elsa soon flopped down into bed, exhausted but for the first time for years she felt anticipation for her future, excitement about her magic, and a little fear for her parent's reaction. Yet, there is no use worrying about it now. She had a while before she had her powers under control. And when she did she can finally see Anna. Finally wrap her arms around those little shoulders. And finally see her smile.

Her excitement sent a blast of cold air through the room, a thin layer of ice across the floor and a frost settled on her blankets. It is so beautiful. Freezing cold, but the cold never bothered her anyway.


End file.
